bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinklilac
Welcome Hi, welcome to BDP Hangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pinklilac page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4everNura (Talk) 11:50, 11 December 2011 i'm surprised too..well Duncan is the founder and probably he made me an admin 4everNura 11:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) wow pink!thanx fr mentioning me on your user page.I'M Asansol.... Legend Blader 479 05:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) hey can you do me a favor? edboy3 blocked me on the beyblade wiki and fanon -_- could you please tell him I am sorry and I will be good? thanks, later - trent Ok here is what happend on the main chat me and some of the other people on were talking about fanon and then I said " um i think we should stop talking about fanon because ed goes on a rant because of us always talking about fanon and it takes people away from the main wiki" then bam blocked and banned and it started on the 17 of Dec. when I am not logged in but when I am logged in it says it started on the 15th of Dec. and when I am logged in it says it ends on the 22 of Dec. but when I am logged out it says it ends today (17 of Dec.) so it is kinda strange and the not logged in just changed now it says it started on the 17 and it ends tomorrow I think ether ed keeps changing it or my computer is going crazy....or it is me XD Trent8513 16:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I am here too! Lilaclily3 08:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course ill be ur friend. I know about u on the wiki. Nura told me. Miranda Blue 08:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Can u come 2 chat? Asansol.... A blaze stikes everyone!!! 14:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm making a logo.I can't think of any theme for the wiki..4everNura 08:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) nice!works well with the theme.I was thinking making it with the "B"from Beyblade,"D"from Digimon and "P"from pokemon.4everNura 08:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) oops! I mean from the logo of beyblade,digimon and pokemon 4everNura 08:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I do visit this wiki but there isn't much to do here btw how have you been?4everNura 10:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) umm, pink can u tell me how u put dat logo of bdp hangout in? plzzzzzzzzzz i need it fr ma wikiKushan Lahiri 16:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) umm wat size should i choose? n ma wiki is 4zz.wikia.com would u lykta join? whoops, i frgotta sign da msg, so da last msg was written by me Kushan Lahiri 17:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) umm, anythin' u like, i mean da topic. n btw i'll tryta make da logo as u said, bt i frgot da link 2 da site, so could u plz gimme da link? cmon dude, y do i always frgetta sign da msg, ntw da last msg was left by me. Kushan Lahiri 16:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) can you add some pics on the MFB page? 4everNura 09:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) yup, message wall is cool Duncan Ravenclaw 15:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC)